Gravity Of Love
by wackochica
Summary: No," Lex exclaimed, moving away from her and sitting behind his desk. "Chloe loved me. You just couldn't handle not being the apple of every guy's eye. You are the reason Chloe and I aren't together anymore."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gravity Of Love  
  
Author: Robyn  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Ok, this is how it is. I'll be going from present to past. 28-year-old Lex married to 23-year-old Lana is present, set about 2010. 23-year-old Lex dating 18-year-old Chloe is past, set about 2005 in the past. I hope I didn't confuse anyone there. Just wanted to make clear the ages and dates. Read, enjoy, and I reaaaally appreciate and crave feedback! (Special thanks to Ophelia for helping me with this story. You rock!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come back to bed, Lex."  
  
He continued to stare out the window absently. She started to get out of bed.  
  
"No, don't get up. I just need a minute to think."  
  
She sighed tiredly. "Why do you always do this?"  
  
"What? Take a minute of my time to think? I didn't know that was a crime."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why do you always shut me out of your life? I'm your wife."  
  
He walked over to the bed and got in. Turning away from her, he closed his eyes. "Night."  
  
After a few seconds, he felt her settle back into bed and fall asleep. He frowned inwardly as he really took a look at what his life was now. How he used to have everything he could ever dream of and more, and how it disappeared all too soon. He smiled at the memories of her. Of their time together. Of the time he'd never get back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, you are sooo gonna get it, Luthor!"  
  
Snowballs were catapulted in every direction as Chloe, Clark, Lex, Lana and Pete made their way around the Luthor Estate grounds. The ground was covered in angel white snow as more of it fell down to earth. It almost seemed too perfect. Lex stopped in his place and just watched as his friends ran around the yards. Yes, friends. Pete had finally decided to give the youngest Luthor a fair shot at friendship, and although Lex would never admit it, Pete's friendship meant a lot to him. Just as the thought ran through his mind, he felt hands grab hold of his shirt and something extremely cold slide its way down his back. It took everything in his power not to yelp at the excruciatingly cold snow making its way into his boxers. Hands gripped onto his shoulders to still him and warm breath skimmed across his ear, causing him to shiver yet again.  
  
"I told you you were gonna get it."  
  
That voice was enough to make him melt even in the coldest weather. She started trailing warm, wet kisses along the side of his neck.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
A smile. "Is it a crime to want to kiss my boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know, Miss Sullivan." He turned swiftly and grabbed her by the waist, staring deeply into her eyes. "Is it?"  
  
She replied by pulling his head down so that their lips could meet. Just the simplest of kisses. Lips brushing against each other, but they made every kiss count. Air eventually became a necessity and they pulled apart. Lex's hands stayed planted on her waist as she wound her arms around his neck.  
  
"What's going on behind me, Lexy?"  
  
"Don't call me that, Chlo'," he replied, humor evident in his voice. "They're staring... mouths wide open. I don't think that's healthy. In this weather, their lungs are liable to freeze up and then where would we be?"  
  
"In a hospital. And trust me, I've had enough of that place." Quick kiss on the lips and she reluctantly pulled away from him. Grabbing his hand, they strode over to where their friends still stood.  
  
"When did this happen," Clark asked immediately. There wasn't blame or jealously in his voice. Just a friend curious about what his two friends have been up to. Very curious.  
  
"About 3 months ago," Chloe replied confidently. She wasn't going to stutter her way through this as if they were doing something wrong. No, she loved Lex. She truly did. And that was something she wouldn't act ashamed of.  
  
"And why," Lana asked. Chloe tilted her head to the side and studied the girl before her. Lana's question held a much more accusing tone than Clark's did. In fact, if Chloe didn't know any better, she'd say Lana was jealous. But that's impossible. She's only got eyes for a certain farm boy.  
  
"Because Chloe and I are connected in more ways than one. We thought it was time to stop the games and get together," Lex replied this time, smiling down at Chloe's face. "Although I can't take full credit for that."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault you were too chicken to tell me how you felt."  
  
"The pendulum swings both ways, my dear."  
  
Clark smiled as he watched his two friends interact. It was good to see Chloe smiling and laughing with someone who could give her the love and attention she needs. Pete watched on warily, but a small smile managed to make it's way onto his face. He had to admit, they did seem to have this certain spark that flew between them whenever together. He had always tried to ignore it, but it was always there. Lana, on the other hand, wasn't exactly as accepting of their relationship as Clark and Pete seemed to be.  
  
"Aw, well you two make a cute couple," Lana exclaimed giddily. Chloe glared at her and it didn't take long for Lex to notice this. If Chloe hated anything more than trying to make a deadline while low on caffeine, it was being referred to as "cute". Lana did cute. Chloe was not Lana. So Chloe was not cute. Chloe was fierce, snarky, competitive. Never cute.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't know if that's the word I'd use to describe it, but here we are and now you all know," Lex replied quickly, giving Chloe's hand a reassuring squeeze. He finally noticed how cold it was now that they weren't running around. "Well, how about we get inside where it's warmer."  
  
Chloe graciously pulled Lex inside as the others followed suit.  
  
"Good God, it's freezing out there!"  
  
Clark, Pete, and Lana made their way into the living room as Lex and Chloe lagged behind.  
  
"Oh, just relax. It wasn't that bad. Besides..." Lex trailed off as he stopped walking and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You look adorable, all rosy cheeked and bundled up like that."  
  
Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "I'm not cute. I'm not adorable. I'm... sexy."  
  
Lex burst out laughing. "Yes, you are. Now come on, our public awaits!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight flooded into the bedroom as the two bodies lay entangled in the black satin sheets. Feeling his wife's arm draped around his side, he smirked. He could've sworn they went to sleep last night on opposite sides of the bed. As if reading his mind, she started to stir. Snuggling in closer to the warmth his body gave off, she sighed and started kissing her way down the back of his neck. He tensed slightly as he remembered exactly what he'd gone to sleep last night thinking of. Even after five years, Chloe's every move, her scent, the way she kissed. It was all still engrained deep in his brain and there was no fighting that. He didn't want to fight it. No other woman, no matter how great she may or may not be, could ever measure up to Chloe. There was just no replacing her.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Why so tense," she whispered seductively in his ear in the hopes of arousing him. The exact opposite happened. He maneuvered his way out of her arms and walked towards the bathroom. Behind him, he heard her sigh.  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
He chose to ignore her comment and closed the bathroom door. Turning on the shower, he tried to take his mind off of everything. He climbed in and let the water wash away his stress. Even so, he couldn't help wondering yet again how he'd come to live like this. A wife he only vaguely loved. A life he never wanted. Yes, it was a mystery how he'd started out by dating Chloe Sullivan and wound up marrying Lana Lang. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, wanted to make a few things clear. 1) I ship Chlex ALL the way. 2) I don't like Lana or Lexana either (as you'll see in this chapter). But, there is Lexana in here, so be prepared. Just read, enjoy, and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex made his way downstairs and entered his office, noticing that Lana now sat behind his desk. He continued to walk over to his desk.  
  
"Do you need something?"  
  
"Cut the shit, Lex. We need to talk."  
  
"Do you have an appointment," he asked coldly.  
  
She scoffs. "God, you're such an arrogant asshole. I don't know why I married you."  
  
He pretends to think for a second. "If I remember correctly, life was going great for me until you interfered-"  
  
"Interfered?! Oh please, you know just as well as I did that your relationship with Chloe would not last as long as ours has."  
  
"Considering the fact that I loved her and we only got married because you claimed you were pregnant, I think staying with her would have been the best game plan."  
  
"Yea well, she's not here now, is she? She left you to be with Clark." She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Lex returned the look with one of disgust. "We both got left behind by the people who claimed to love us."  
  
"No," Lex exclaimed, moving away from her and sitting behind his desk. "Chloe loved me. You just couldn't handle not being the apple of every guy's eye. You are the reason Chloe and I aren't together anymore."  
  
Lana smirked. "Now Lex, we both know you're not exactly the innocent angel in all this. You betrayed Chloe too. You broke her heart."  
  
"Thanks to you." He sighs and starts digging through piles of paperwork. "I have work to do, so if you'd kindly leave..."  
  
"You know, as much as you'd love to deny it," she continued, ignoring his request for her to leave, "I know you love me."  
  
Lex breathed out a laugh. "Please. This is simply a marriage of convenience. You tricked me into this."  
  
"Tricked?! You got me pregnant, and you're blaming this on me?"  
  
"You weren't pregnant. You lied about being pregnant with my child to pull me into this marriage. You knew that if you were pregnant, I wouldn't just let my child be born without a father. I'm better than Lionel, and you used that weakness to keep me all to yourself. Now leave. This discussion is over."  
  
"First of all, I wouldn't lie about something like that, you inconsiderable prick. You may try to cover it up with lies and your own twisted version of the story, but I won. You're with me now, and that's all that matters."  
  
With that said, she left the room feeling triumphant that she had the last word. Lex leaned back in his chair and shook his head lightly.  
  
"Bitch," he whispered to himself and tried to get to work. But nothing could take his mind off of what they'd just discussed. About how Lana wasn't the only one that caused this to happen. Of course, she was the main reason why he and Chloe were no longer together, but he was also to blame. And that thought ate away at his heart every single day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe strode into the Talon as if she owned the place. She needed coffee and she needed it badly. She saw Lana at the counter and frowned.  
  
"Doesn't look like I'll be getting what I want today," she thought as she walked over to Lana.  
  
"Hey Chloe, what can I get for you?"  
  
Lana's smile was blinding and sickening, but Chloe smiled back. She was in too good a mood to let Lana bring it down. "I'll just have a non-fat caramel latte, with foam."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And no whipped cream. Myself and Lex can't stand the stuff," she added, knowing full well that Lana wouldn't catch onto that hint of her little Nicodemus episode, but taking joy in saying it nonetheless.  
  
"Coming right up." Lana went to get the orders of several other customers before she came back with Chloe's drink.  
  
"Expresso. Wonderful," Chloe thought. "Lana, this isn't what I ordered."  
  
Lana's attention seemed to be elsewhere. "What's that Chloe?"  
  
"I said, this isn't what I ordered," she said with more annoyance in her voice. Just then, she felt arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Don't call me that," she said with a smile and a wink in Lex's direction. She grabbed her expresso, put some money on the counter, and left hand in hand with Lex to sit at a booth.  
  
"So, what has my beautiful girlfriend been up to since yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, smiling. "And what has my beautiful boyfriend been up to since yesterday?"  
  
He made a face. "I'm not beautiful. I'm not cute. I'm... sexy!"  
  
Chloe choked on her coffee. "Perhaps." She playfully poked him in the ribs as they laughed together. From the counter, Lana watched this all play out.  
  
"What does Lex see in her anyways? Of course she's smart and funny and a good friend, but she's... Chloe. And Lex is Lex. I don't understand it."  
  
As Lex and Chloe continued to flirt with each other, Clark walked in, unknown to Lana. All her attention was currently transfixed on the 'happy couple'.  
  
"Lana. Earth to Lana," Clark said, waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped slightly and busied herself with wiping the counter down.  
  
"Yes, Clark?"  
  
He looked at her curiously. Lana was usually happy to see him.  
  
"You okay Lana?"  
  
"Of course, Clark. Why do you ask?"  
  
He shrugged. "You just seem a little preoccupied."  
  
She smiles. "No, just thinking. What do you think about Lex and Chloe," she asked, cutting right to the chase.  
  
"Oh, um..." Clark trailed off as he looked over at Chloe and Lex. "I'm happy for them. They both make each other happy. It's good to see Lex laugh more. What about you?"  
  
She turns around to fix a coffee and shrugs. "I guess it's cool. It's nice to see Chloe with someone who isn't a meteor mutant."  
  
"You guess it's cool?"  
  
She turned around and smiled. "I'm happy for her."  
  
"Good. Because I was wondering... since Chloe and Lex are together and we're really good friends," Clark paused for effect. "I was thinking maybe the four of us could go out on a date maybe this Saturday?"  
  
"Hmm, no can do. Lex and I are going over stuff for the Talon."  
  
"All day?"  
  
"Well, yea. We're thinking of starting a Talon in Metropolis. With Lex behind it, It'll do really well there. So yea, completely busy Saturday."  
  
"How about Sunday?"  
  
"Excuse me, miss," a customer shouted from the back. "I've been waiting forever for my latte!" A few other customers nodded in agreement as they two had been waiting awhile for their orders.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later, Clark." Before he could respond, she had already walked away. Clark looked around awkwardly. Something was definitely up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, so everything's pretty much set?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so. Now just to meet with a contractor to set up the final details and we're good to go," Lex added with a smirk. He got up to refill his coffee mug. The Talon was deserted aside from Lex and Lana. She grinned at his retreating form.  
  
"You know, I think this is a really good idea. I mean, we're such good business partners as it is. And the Talon does so well."  
  
He just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
He turned around and smiled. "Just thinking about Chloe."  
  
Lana frowned. She didn't expect that. "Chloe?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe. My girlfriend..."  
  
"Right. So Lex, what exactly do you see in her?" The words just flew from her mouth, but she didn't try to take them back. She really wanted to know.  
  
If her asking this shocked Lex, he didn't show it. "I see a person who's beautiful, both inside and out. And who sees me for who I am deep down inside. That's all I've ever wanted in a woman, and I've found her. I finally found someone I can love."  
  
Lana was surprised at how open Lex was about his feelings. She felt that by him opening up to her, they'd become a little closer. For a brief second, she saw a side of them that not many people saw.  
  
"Except for Chloe," she thought bitterly, and briefly wondered when she'd started despising her friend.  
  
"But Lex," she said as she walked over to him. "I see the person you are inside." She moved closer to him to the point where she could smell him. He didn't wear cologne, but she could just smell something that screamed Lex Luthor. It was intoxicating. He walked away, not even noticing the way she had looked at him.  
  
"Hang out with me long enough and you're bound to be sucked in by the Luthor charm," he replied jokingly, grabbing his keys and jacket. "I'm not my father, and I think people are finally beginning to see that."  
  
"I've always seen that, Lex. You could never be your father."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. Why did she keep repeating that she sees him as an actual person? "I'd better get going."  
  
"Right."  
  
Together, they walked out of the Talon together, Lana locking up. When she turned around, he was already climbing into his car.  
  
"Talk to you later, Lana." With that, he drove away into the night.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it, Lex." She smiled wickedly as she got into her own car and drove home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, you're home late."  
  
"Yea, you know Lex. Has to be thorough. We got everything done and talked for a little while."  
  
"Oh," Chloe asked, her full attention on the task at hand -- figuring out how the new coffee maker worked.  
  
"Yea. So Chloe, how are things going with Lex?"  
  
"Oh, wonderful. He's great," Chloe answered happily.  
  
"Yea, I know. He's really smart and sensitive. Real easy to talk to."  
  
Chloe turned around and looked her over carefully. "Not that I mind the compliments made about my boyfriend, but you're sounding rather fond of him. Something you want to tell me?"  
  
Lana smiled. "Something you want to know?"  
  
Chloe frowned. "Okay, spill. What's up?"  
  
"I'm just wondering what exactly what brought this on."  
  
Chloe's eyed her. "Brought what on?"  
  
"You and Lex dating... I mean, I never saw that coming."  
  
"What? You can't picture Lex being interested in me or something?"  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant."  
  
"Oh, so you can't see someone being interested in me, is that it?"  
  
"No, Chloe. It's just... why Lex?"  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to keep her anger in check. "Lana, what is this about?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just... confused? Why you?"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but not every guy is going to worship the ground you walk on. Incase you haven't noticed, you're not the only one around here capable of being loved."  
  
"Chloe, that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Yes it is! Well sorry Lana, but Lex and I are together. Now, I don't know if you like him or something, or just can't stand the fact that he's not pining over you, but I suggest you stay out of it. This isn't about you."  
  
Chloe dropped the instruction manual onto the counter and walked past Lana until she was out of the kitchen. Lana laughed.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I know Lana is written out of character. That's why they call it fiction. I'm so happy that you guys like this story! So you know the drill. Read, enjoy, and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lana stood there even after Chloe left. Why was she really acting like this? Of course, there was always a part of her that liked Lex, but her feelings were always for Clark. And now... she was turning against Chloe because of what? Because she was dating Lex?  
  
"Why does it bother me so much?"  
  
She couldn't really answer the question herself. All she knew was that, now that Lex was taken, she felt she'd lost her chance with him.  
  
"Not like there was ever a chance before. We were always just good friends. But now..."  
  
She walked out of the kitchen and up to Chloe's room. Chloe was already typing something on her computer.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe sighed and turned to face Lana.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. This is all just new to me and it's going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Lana, there isn't anything to get used to. Lex and I dating doesn't affect you in any way."  
  
"I guess you're right. I just wanted to clear the air between us. Still friends?"  
  
Chloe eyed her for a second and smiled ever so slightly. "Uh, sure."  
  
"Great," Lana said, smiling as she walked out of Chloe's room. Chloe wondered if she should've taken the better way out and just said no. She smiled slightly at the thought and went back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe walked up to the mansion and wrapped her jacket tighter around her body as the cold wind hit her. She hadn't talked to Lex since Saturday and it was now Tuesday. She knew it was just because he was busy. Before she got to the door, it opened and Lex stepped out with Lana. Chloe stopped walking.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Lana exclaimed happily.  
  
"Um, hey," Chloe replied as Lex walked over and kissed her soundly on the lips. Lana walked over to Lex's Porsche and got in.  
  
"Hey, Chlo'. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too," she said as she kissed him again. "What's going on?"  
  
Lex chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "We're on our way to Metropolis to meet with the contractor. It's gonna be a long day. Sorry we haven't spent much time together."  
  
"That's okay. You've been busy, I understand. So um, I'll just let you guys head out."  
  
She started to walk back to her car, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"You're more than welcome to come along."  
  
"Nah, I'd just be in the way."  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
Behind them, they heard the car horn honk. Chloe turned to see Lana motioning for Lex to hurry up.  
  
"You better hurry up. The ice princess is getting cold!"  
  
"Chloe," Lex exclaimed, holding back laughter. "That wasn't funny." But his bright smile proved otherwise.  
  
"Yes it was. Now go before I keep you here forever and Lana throws a hissy fit," she replied jokingly. He kissed her deeply once more before stepping away from her.  
  
"Later, beautiful."  
  
"Later." She watched as Lex jogged over to the Porche, started it up, and drove away. She got into her own car and took off as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, there's some minor repairs that need to be done to this building, but it looks good to me. Mr. Luthor, if you'll just sign a few papers, we'll be able to start the necessary repairs and get this show on the road."  
  
Lex walked away towards a table with the contractor while Lana surveyed the place. It would be the perfect place to open the new Talon. She looked over at Lex and smiled. The ride there had been filled with a few uncomfortable silences, but for the most part, they had talked. About the Talon. About Clark. But not about Chloe. Lana wanted to steer clear of that subject while talking to Lex. Watching them together was bad enough.  
  
"They did look cute together, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
She jumped. "Oh, Lex. I didn't see you coming." She hadn't realized she was talking out loud.  
  
"Well, everything's over. Finally. So I guess we'd better be heading back before it gets too late."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
He rested his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the building. Just as Lana started to lean into the touch, his hand was removed and he was climbing into the car. She sighed as she followed suit. Her feelings for Lex were growing stronger by the day. She didn't really want to hurt Chloe, but she couldn't help how she felt. As Lex rested his hand to his side, she reached out and covered it with her own. He turned to face her and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Thanks for doing this. It means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem, but it's just business, Lana. A way to make more profits and give people what they want," he replied wittily.  
  
"Yea, but still."  
  
"I know." He slid his hand from under hers, shifted gears, and rearranged his hands so that his right hand was now gripping the steering wheel. She rested her hand in her lap awkwardly and stared blankly out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked over to her desk and slammed a manila folder down, causing her to jump.  
  
"Chloe, I need you to schedule a meeting with Emerson for Friday and don't forget to inform Gothom Children's Charities that I'll be attending their event."  
  
"I'm right on it, Mr. Wayne," she replied as she picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Oh, and call Luthor and set up a business dinner with him for whenever he's free."  
  
"Luthor," she asked a little shakily.  
  
"Yes. Lex Luthor." He noticed her expression grow solemn. "Is that a problem, Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
"No sir. I'll get to it right away."  
  
"Good. Keep up the good work, Ms. Sullivan."  
  
He walked away and she stared at the phone. She hadn't talked to him in the longest time, and now she had to call him. After all this time... she put the other calls on hold as she dialed Lex's number.  
  
"Lex Luthor."  
  
She breathed in deeply and spoke into the phone. "Mr. Luthor, I'm calling on behalf of Bruce Wayne. He's requested your attendance to a business dinner for whenever you are free."  
  
It felt so weird to talk this way to Lex. It was like they'd never met. Never dated. Never had a past together.  
  
"Hm... tell him I'm free this coming Saturday."  
  
"Saturday it is. Thank you, Le-Mr. Luthor." She hung up before she could say anything more. She inhaled deeply to keep the tears from falling.  
  
On the other side of the phone line, Lex Luthor sat at his desk, perplexed. She knew his name.  
  
"No shit, Luthor. Everyone knows your name."  
  
But it wasn't that. Her voice... he knew that voice. It was unnerving.  
  
"It couldn't be...no."  
  
"Couldn't be who?"  
  
Lex looked up as Lana walked into his office and leaned up against his desk.  
  
"No one. Need something?"  
  
"Look Lex, I'm sorry about this morning. I just... I was angry. We both said things we didn't mean."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Lex, I do love you. You may not believe it, but I do. And I know you love me too. You wouldn't have married me just so our child could have a father. I know you better."  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are we bringing up old issues? This happened years ago. It's over."  
  
"Obviously, it's not. Look, we should put this behind us. Like you said, they're all old issues. Let's just focus on our life right now." She moved over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. When he wasn't reciprocating the kiss, she pulled away.  
  
"Stop doing this."  
  
"There's a business dinner with Bruce Wayne we're attending," he said, changing the subject. "This Saturday night."  
  
She sighs. "Alright." She moves away and walks out of the office. Lex sat back in his chair. No matter what he did, that woman's voice wouldn't stop echoing through his brain. He knew that voice. Pushing aside that thought, he tried to get back to work. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay now, please DON'T hate me for this next part. Just trust me, everything is here for a reason. So, read, enjoy, and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex walked into the Talon and looked around for Chloe. He spotted her sitting with Clark in a booth, the two talking and laughing together. Lex's heart clenched a little as he thought of how little time he'd spent with Chloe lately. It wasn't just the new Talon in Metropolis that required his attention. His father was challenging him even more these days and every time he thinks he's got the upper hand, the bar just keeps rising, making it impossible for Lex to get ahead in his work.  
  
"Hey Lex."  
  
He turned at the mention of his name and saw Lana walking over to him.  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Why aren't you going over there," Lana asked. She'd seen him looking at Chloe and Clark's booth, but he'd made no move to join them. Lex just shrugged.  
  
"They've been spending a lot of time together lately," Lana inquired, sounding a little hurt. "Clark barely talks to me anymore."  
  
"Don't be silly, Lana. Clark adores you. He's not about to push you off to the side."  
  
"Yea. I just feel like we never talk anymore. He's always too busy, I guess."  
  
Lex nodded and watched his two friends. He needed to start spending more time with Chloe. Work could wait.  
  
"Talk to you later, Lana."  
  
He walked over to the booth and just as he got close enough, Chloe rose from her seat and slammed right into him.  
  
"I'm so sor... hey! Long time no see, stranger," Chloe said, smiling. She hugged her boyfriend and he returned it. When she pulled away, she noticed the frown on his face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm like a stranger to you?"  
  
"What? No. I'm just saying, we haven't seen each other in a while. It was a joke."  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Lex, the drama queen act doesn't suit you, ya know."  
  
He smiled. "No, I don't suppose it does. Alright then. Tonight. Me and you. Movie at the mansion. Sound good?"  
  
"Oh, um... I've kind of got plans. With Clark. School project."  
  
"Oh. Well."  
  
"I can cancel."  
  
He smirked. "No you can't. It's for school."  
  
"Right. Well how about tomorrow night?"  
  
He sighs. "Metropolis again."  
  
Her head fell onto his chest and she heaved a sigh. "Seems like ever since we came out and told everyone we're dating, we... haven't been dating."  
  
He laughed and pulled her closer. "Seems that way. Well, I'm not busy now. You're not busy now."  
  
"True," she breathed out and moved closer. Just as their lips touched, Lex's cell phone went off.  
  
Lex grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID.  
  
"Somebody doesn't like us," Chloe jokingly said as Lex answered his phone. After a few minutes of Chloe mindlessly buttoning and unbuttoning the top button on his shirt, he hung up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She gripped onto his shoulders as his tongue began to explore her mouth. Air was soon needed and they pulled away. He started trailing small kisses up her neck all the way to her ear.  
  
"Get a room, you guys," Clark exclaimed jokingly as he gathered together their books.  
  
"Lets," Lex said as he led Chloe out the Talon and into his car, speeding towards the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally, some time to ourselves," Lex said as they lay in bed. He gently stroked her back as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Yea, but I doubt it'll last long. We'll get interrupted soon, just watch."  
  
"Forever the optimist."  
  
"I know, huh?"  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they lay there together. They were both just content to be with each other. Chloe sighed and started to get up, but Lex pulled her back down to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"School project, remember?"  
  
"Leaving me for Clark? I see who you really love," he replied innocently as he lay back and watched her get dressed.  
  
"Oh hush, you big baby. It's not like I want to go."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll call you tonight, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
After many kisses, she finally left the mansion and headed for the Kent farm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later, the Talon was ready to be opened. "Grand Opening" was a bit of an overstatement, seeing as a coffee shop opening in Metropolis wasn't considered to be a grand event. But surprisingly, a lot of people showed up.  
  
"Probably so many people showed up because you're the owner. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Lex smirked at Lana. "Yea. Now, if only I'd been a producer for Gigli, the movie might've done better."  
  
"Cheap shot! I actually liked that movie."  
  
"Figures," Lex replied smiling. Lana smiled at him. She liked this side of him. Joking, smiling. She took slight pride in knowing she could make him do those things.  
  
"Why isn't Chloe here?"  
  
"Busy," he answered simply.  
  
"Hm, Clark was too. I wonder if they're busy doing something together," she replied somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Lana, they're just friends. I don't think Chloe's having an affair with Clark Kent behind my back."  
  
Lana shrugged. "You never know."  
  
She walked off just as someone came over to talk to Lex.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex stepped back as Lana closed and locked the doors.  
  
"Well, that went surprisingly well."  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
They started walking over to Lex's car. "It'll be really late once we get to Smallville."  
  
Lana smiled slightly. "Why don't we just stay in Metropolis for the night? It'd be easier than driving all the way to Smallville this late."  
  
Lex considered this as they got into the car and he shrugged. "I've got a penthouse here. We can stay there for the night, I guess."  
  
"Great."  
  
He started the car and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Chloe's number as they drove towards the penthouse.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chlo'. Listen, Lana and I are going to be staying in Metropolis for tonight. Seeing as it's so late already. It'd be easier to head back tomorrow morning."  
  
"Um, okay. Just don't try anything funny, Luthor."  
  
"Not planning to, Sullivan."  
  
Chloe laughed just as her visitor made his way into the living room.  
  
"Where do you want me to put these, Chloe?"  
  
"Who was that," Lex asked suspiciously after he heard another voice ring through the phone.  
  
"Oh, that's um, just Clark."  
  
"No, it's not. Chloe, who is that?"  
  
"It's Clark, Lex. I can put him on the phone if you want."  
  
"Chloe..." her visitor spoke again.  
  
Lex gripped onto the steering wheel. "Who is that, Chloe? I'm serious."  
  
"It's just... a friend."  
  
Lex clenched his jaw and nodded. "Well, we're staying in Metropolis. Bye."  
  
All Chloe heard after that was a click and she sighed and hung up as well. Lucas sat down on the couch and stuffed some popcorn into his mouth. Chloe glared at him.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"That was Lex. And thanks to you, he probably thinks I'm cheating on him," she replied snarkily as she dialed Lex's cell number. His phone was off.  
  
"Hey, you were the one who asked me for help on planning Lex's birthday party. And I still wonder why you asked me."  
  
She sighed. "Because I knew you wouldn't spill the beans. Now, do you by any chance know Lex's number to his penthouse?"  
  
"No, shouldn't you?"  
  
"No. I go there, but I don't call there. Ugh, this is so screwed up. Lex must be so angry."  
  
"Just... get in touch with him and explain that we're planning his surprise party. I don't think a party should be the thing that breaks the two of you up."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Lucas. You know, for someone who's Lionel Luthor's son, you're not half bad."  
  
"Yea, I taught Lex everything I know."  
  
"Oh, you wish," she replied smiling. She tried Lex's number again, hoping he would have turned it on, but he hadn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex sat alone on the couch in the penthouse, glass of scotch in his hands. He stared into the fireplace solemnly as he took a big sip of his drink. His anger had subsided a bit, but drinking himself into a stupor was what he needed to do to make the hurt go away. As always, he and Chloe hadn't had much time over the past few weeks because of the Talon opening. It was now harder to spend time with her since he had to be in Metropolis a great deal. When he'd heard that guys voice... his blood still boiled at the thought of it. But, it was getting easier and easier to forget as he'd already downed five glasses of liquor. He finished what was in his glass, got up to refill it, and sunk back into the couch.  
  
He knew he should have given her a chance to explain, but he had been too angry to let her explain. As he finished this drink, everything around him got fuzzier and fuzzier until he couldn't see five feet in front of him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember how many drinks he'd had. He couldn't remember. It was all just a blur. He smiled.  
  
"Lex? What's wrong?"  
  
He scooted over a bit and patted the couch beside him. Lana moved to sit next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
With his eyes still closed, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Chloe," he breathed out before he captured Lana's lips in a long, hot kiss. At first, she was too shocked to reciprocate the kiss. But she eventually started kissing him back with just as much passion. He pulled back and finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Lana," he asked. He could just barely make out the lines of her face.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered as she straddled his hips and started kissing her way down his neck. He drunkenly pushed her away.  
  
"No... Chloe..."  
  
"Don't worry about Chloe."  
  
Lana started unbuttoning Lex shirt. He grabbed her hips and started rocking her against him. He was too drunk to notice what he was doing, much less stop it from happening. He just let himself be taken over by the sensations going through his body. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight pushed past the curtain and bathed the two entangled bodies with warmth. Lex's eyes opened just a crack before they slammed back shut. The last thing he remembered clearly was pouring himself glass after glass of scotch and drowning in the sensation of nothingness as it consumed him wholly. He snuggled in closer to the warm body that lay in front of him and inhaled deeply. Frowning, he forced his eyes to open a bit. This couldn't be Chloe. But if it wasn't Chloe, then who...  
  
He opened his eyes fully and was confronted with a mass of dark brown hair. His eyes widened as he turned the person over and saw whom it was. Lana Lang, lying quite comfortably on his bed. He tried to move away from her as quietly as he could, but her eyes fluttered open and locked with Lex's. She smiled and sidled up to him.  
  
"Morning."  
  
She started kissing her way up his bare chest, but he stopped her immediately.  
  
"What uh... what happened last night?"  
  
She smiled seductively. "Oh, I think you know what happened." She tried to kiss him on the lips, but he jumped off the bed and watched as she collapsed onto the floor. He started to get dressed.  
  
"What the hell, Lex!"  
  
"Whatever happened last night... it was a big mistake. Huge mistake, understood?"  
  
"But Lex," Lana started to say, tears forming in her eyes. "You said it was special. You... you told me you loved me."  
  
Lex ran his hand over his baldhead as he sighed. "Lana, I was drunk. Any sane person could see that."  
  
"You may have been drunk, but you knew it was me you were kissing. You said my name... we made love, Lex," she exclaimed, getting up and walking towards him, still naked. He grabbed his robe and covered her with it.  
  
"Like I said, I was drunk. You could've been anybody and I would've slept with you, that's how drunk I was."  
  
She nodded. "Good to know you're staying loyal to your girlfriend."  
  
He groaned, knowing full well how badly he'd betrayed Chloe and their relationship together. He finished getting dressed. As he walked towards the bedroom door to leave, she grabbed his hand and turned him to face her.  
  
"Lex, whether you meant to sleep with me or not, it happened. And trust me, I'm not complaining. I mean, recently, all I've been able to think about is you. Last night... was the most amazing night of my life."  
  
He pulled his hand back abruptly. "Last night was also the biggest mistake of my life. Sorry to break it to you, but I love Chloe more than anything else in the world. She's my life, and last night, you ruined that."  
  
Lana laughed bitterly. "I wasn't the one who got myself drunk, Lex. You kissed me first. Everything after that is history," she finished with a shrug.  
  
Just then, Lex's cell phone rang. Lana reached for it, but Lex got to it first.  
  
"What," he barked into the phone.  
  
"Gee, somebody's a little grumpy this morning."  
  
"Chloe." Lex relaxed slightly and sat down on the bed. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, after last night, I just wanted to call you. See if everything was okay, if you'd calmed down."  
  
He racked his brain for any remembrance what might have happened before he got drunk. Then he remembered. "Right."  
  
"So, have you? Calmed down I mean."  
  
Lex felt Lana sit down next to him and grab his hand. He snatched it back and shot her an angry look. "Yes."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Lex, please say more than three words to me."  
  
"Okay, tell me who that guy was."  
  
"I told you already, he's a friend. Just a friend."  
  
"Then why did you sound so guilty last night when I questioned you about it? And why have I never heard you talk about this friend?"  
  
Chloe noticed the slight slur in Lex's voice.  
  
"Lex, are you drunk?"  
  
"No. Just answer my question." He realized that, by questioning her about what happened last night, it was easier for him to forget what had also happened last night.  
  
"Right. Look, I. you caught me off guard. And I don't have to tell you who all my friends are. It's like you don't trust me or something."  
  
"I do trust you. Believe me, I do. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Well, that doesn't give you an excuse to take your anger out on me."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
She could hear he meant it and she smiled. "Alright, just don't let it happen again, understood?"  
  
He smiled. "Alright. I'll talk to you when we get back."  
  
"All right. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They both hang up as Lex turns to Lana.  
  
"That didn't sound pretty."  
  
Lex continued to stare at her blankly.  
  
"So, who's telling her? Me or you?"  
  
"Who do you think, Lana? Get dressed. We're leaving in 10 minutes."  
  
He left the room without another word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex walked down the halls of his mansion, not really heading in any certain direction. Just walking aimlessly down a dark hallway until he found the next. It had been a week. One week since that night, and he still hadn't told Chloe. He knew that as more and more time passed, the angrier she would be. Which is why he decided to tell her tonight. He needed to tell her. She deserved to know.  
  
"Lex!"  
  
He looked up at the mention of his name and smiled as Chloe strode over to him. She enveloped him in a big hug and he let himself drown in her touch, knowing this may be the last time she'll ever be this close to him. She slowly pulled away, but he pulled her back to him, kissing her with a passion that even he didn't know he possessed. Not wanting to end this moment, he kissed her until he felt her struggling for breath. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Wow," she breathed against his lips. He simply nodded as they remained in their embrace. Soon, Chloe pulled back, much to Lex's dismay. He tried to pull her back, but she maneuvered her way out of his arms.  
  
"You act as if this'll be the last time we're ever together. I've got a surprise for you, and if I wait any longer to show you, I'll burst."  
  
He laughed. "Well, let's go then."  
  
Chloe led them through many dark hallways before she finally stopped in the front of one door. She turned to him, bouncing around in place.  
  
"You ready," she asked, smiling brightly.  
  
He cupped her cheek in his hand and took in the beauty that stood before him. "Yeah."  
  
She kissed him quickly before opening the door and dragging him in.  
  
"Wow. A dark room. I must say, I am shell-shocked."  
  
"Don't be a smartass, Lex," she replied laughing. "Just turn on the lights."  
  
He flipped the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
He jumped back in shock as the sight before him sunk in. The room was gorgeously decorated. Not too extravagant, but just enough. His mouth fell open on its own accord as Clark, Pete, Jonathan and Martha came forward and hugged him warmly.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lex," Clark exclaimed giddily as he stepped back.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Jonathan smiled and nodded towards Chloe. "I think full credit should be granted to her."  
  
Lex turned to Chloe, still shocked. "Surprise!"  
  
She hugged him as he looked around the room of people. He was glad Chloe hadn't invited the whole town, but just people they knew and who didn't frown upon their relationship.  
  
"This is... thank you so much."  
  
Chloe smiled gently up at him. "You actually thought I wouldn't find out when your birthday was? And here I thought you knew me better."  
  
"When did you have the time to plan this?"  
  
"When you were busy with the Talon. Busy with work. But Lucas and I did most of the planning while you were away in Metropolis for the opening."  
  
Lex blinked in surprise. "That was Lucas in the background that night?"  
  
Chloe nodded, still smiling. "Yeah! I didn't want to tell you it was him. It would've ruined the surprise!"  
  
Lex struggled to keep the smile on his face. So, it had been Lucas. Lex had gotten mad, gotten drunk, and slept with Lana because his girlfriend was planning his birthday party with his brother. Lex suddenly felt sick in the stomach and paled slightly.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? You don't like it?"  
  
He hugged her. "No, I love it, Chloe. It's the most loving thing anyone's ever done for me."  
  
"Okay," Chloe replied, still concerned. "Well, I should stop hogging you all to myself. Let's mingle."  
  
He laughed as they made their way around the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you make the happy couple," Lana said, walking up from behind Lex to stand beside him. "And here I thought she'd have long since bitten your head off for what we did."  
  
"Lana, what do you want?"  
  
"I vaguely remember someone saying they were going to tell Chloe about our little escapade in Metropolis. But she's throwing parties for you, hugging you, kissing you. She must've taken it very well."  
  
Lex inhaled, trying to remain calm. "I haven't told her yet, but I will."  
  
Lana tsked. "You're going to break her heart."  
  
Lex turned to her, enraged. "Don't you think I know that!?"  
  
"Then tell her! Get it over with. Because if you don't, I will."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"If you don't tell her by tomorrow night, I will. Trust me."  
  
Before Lex could respond to that, she walked away towards Clark. He clenched and unclenched his fist until he calmed down somewhat. Still, he turned to the wall he stood by and slammed his fist into it, not caring who saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex walked slowly out of the Talon and towards his car, as if trying to buy himself time. His heart was pounding so hard. He would get into his car, drive to Chloe's house, sit her down, and tell the woman that he loved most that he'd slept with another woman. His cell phone rang and he answered it quickly.  
  
"Lex Luthor."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Lana. And no, I haven't told her yet. I'm heading over to her house right now."  
  
"She's going to be so-"  
  
"Heartbroken," Lex finished, agitated. "Yes, Lana, you've repeated this to me about a dozen times already. I know what's going to happen, and this is between me and Chloe, not you."  
  
Lana snickered. "Right. When she finds out about this, she's going to be very mad at both of us. I think I should be there when you tell her. It's only fair."  
  
"No," Lex exclaimed, stopping by the rear of his car. "I made the mistake of sleeping with you, Lana, and I've got to tell Chloe that. Alone. I think she deserves as much."  
  
"Fine, Lex. Do what you want. Bye."  
  
They both hung up and Lex turned to walk back to his car. He stopped immediately at the sight of Chloe standing before him, tears on the verge of falling from her eyes, hands clenched at her sides. She didn't need to say anything. The hurt in her eyes spoke volumes of what she felt.  
  
"Chloe... shit." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Glad everyone's enjoying this! Sorry it's been a lil while since I updated. Went to Homecoming, hectic school life, all that.  
  
peepsRfun2eat - This is Chlex, not Lexana. And no, Lana's not going to die (or will she? Read to find out HEHE).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex's face visibly paled as he stepped forward towards Chloe. He reached his hand out to grab her hand, but she jerked it back.  
  
"Chloe, baby, I can explain..."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Fine. Explain," she ground out through gritted teeth. He looked around and noticed several people had stopped and watched them, hanging onto their every word and action.  
  
"Not here," he said, opening the passenger door for her. She climbed in quickly as he got in the car himself and drove off towards the mansion.  
  
"Okay. We're away from the crowd. Talk."  
  
Her voice was distant and cold, and he knew that he had to watch what he said, to keep her as calm as possible.  
  
"Let's just wait till we get to the mansion to talk."  
  
"Great. Let's do that," she replied sarcastically. He looked over at her as they neared his house. She was looking out the window and in the window's reflection; he could clearly see she was holding back tears. Even as his heart broke, he just focused on getting to the mansion.  
  
After a few minutes, they finally arrived. Lex walked over to her door to open it, but she'd already climbed out and was on her way to the front door of his house. He followed close behind, not saying a word. Chloe walked in first, then Lex. As he closed the door and turned to face her, he felt himself being pushed against the door by a very pissed off Chloe.  
  
"Listen, Luthor. You may think we're going to go sit down and talk this through. I bet you even think I'm going to jump into your arms and forgive you. Well let me tell you now, you've got it all wrong. Right now, you're going to be the one answering to me. And I swear to God, if you treat me as if I'm going to break, I won't be held responsible for my actions."  
  
She pushed herself off of him and headed for his office. Lex stayed pressed to the wall momentarily, too stunned to do anything else. He pushed himself away from the wall and towards his office, where Chloe already sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Okay, I'm giving you one chance to tell me what happened. If you stutter once, if you try to lie or trick me into thinking this wasn't your fault, I'll leave. Understood?"  
  
He nodded once, shocked at how calm she seemed.  
  
"Go."  
  
He ran a hand shakily over his head before breathing deeply, beginning.  
  
"That night... when Lana and I were in Metropolis for the opening of the Talon. And I had called you and heard Lucas in the background. I was angry and started drinking. I couldn't stop, and the next thing I know, Lana and I had slept together."  
  
He studied her face for a reaction. He got none.  
  
"So you accuse me of cheating on you, and suddenly, it's okay for you to turn your back and do the same?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"What did I say about making me believe this wasn't your fault," she asked, voice rising. "You need to realize that you did this. Lana didn't force those drinks down your throat."  
  
"So you're siding with Lana on this?"  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? I'll get to her next. She's not getting away with this. You may have been drunk, but she wasn't. Sweet fairy princess, my ass."  
  
"Chloe," he replied softly, taking her hand in his. She didn't pull back. "I'm sorry. God, you don't know how sorry I am. This has been eating away at me for what feels like the longest time and all I could think of was how much I was going to hurt you."  
  
As much as she tried to stop them from falling, tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill down her face. "Why did you wait this long to tell me, Lex? Why, when you KNOW it's going to hurt me. Hurt us."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why hadn't you called me and talked to me about it, instead of getting drunk off your ass?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"'I don't know' won't cut it Lex," she exclaimed, rising from her seat and walking over to his minibar. She grabbed a glass to keep herself somewhat occupied. "How would you feel if I'd have slept with Clark while you were away? If you knew I'd been with another man. How would you feel then, Lex?!"  
  
She threw the glass against the wall, pieces of glass flying everywhere. She stared at the broken glass sadly. "I can't do this. You went to the one person I've always despised, felt threatened by. First Clark, now you. I won't let her think she's won, but I can't forgive you. I can't."  
  
She walked over to the office doors to leave, but he caught up with her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him with a deep kiss. He poured all his emotion into that one kiss, and just as she started to kiss back, she pulled away and slammed her palm against his face.  
  
"No! I love you Lex, but I hate you for what you've done."  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded. As he opened his eyes to look at her, tears flowed down his face and he held her tighter against him. She'd never seen him cry before.  
  
"So, this.it's over?"  
  
She nodded once, all anger gone and sadness taking over as she realized that she'd no longer have Lex in her life. Of course she was still angry, but right now she just felt numb.  
  
"I'll never stop loving you."  
  
Again, all she could do was nod.  
  
"Take me home."  
  
And they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The front door opened and closed and Chloe walked into the living room to see Lana sitting on the couch, reading a book.  
  
"Lana."  
  
Lana didn't even look up from her book as she spoke. "Hey Chloe. You dad called, he should be home any minute. And I think Lex said he'd be here later to talk to you about something." Chloe could've sworn she saw a smile form on the brunette's face.  
  
"Yeah, about that." Chloe walked over to Lana, grabbed her book with lightening speed, and whacked her over the head with it.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
Lana looked up at Chloe with a shocked, innocent look on her face and it took everything in Chloe's power not to hurl right then and there. Instead, she settled for grabbing a big chunk of brown hair and pulling Lana off the couch. Chloe stood over Lana and made her look at her. Lana finally noticed Chloe's red face, made that way partly from crying, partly from anger.  
  
"Lex already told me. I dealt with him, now it's your turn." Chloe pulled Lana up to her feet.  
  
"Chloe, let's talk about this."  
  
Chloe pushed Lana back, leaving Lana to stumble onto the couch.  
  
"Fine. Why did you sleep with Lex?"  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"Good answer," Chloe snarked as she pulled Lana up by the shirt and punched her once in the face. Lana threw a few punches and Chloe hit back. Suddenly, Chloe felt hands on her shoulders and was soon being pulled back. She looked behind her.  
  
"Chloe, get up to your room now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you hitting Lana, Chloe?"  
  
Gabe started to walk over to Lana, but stopped once Chloe started talking again.  
  
"Sure. Bow down to the almighty pink puff! Everyone else does. Why don't you ask her why I was hitting her? I'm sure your attitude will change after she tells you what she did."  
  
Gabe's eyes softened as he saw Chloe's tear stained face and he held his hand out to her.  
  
"What happened, sweetheart?"  
  
Chloe ran up to her room and slammed her door so hard, it shook the house. She collapsed onto her bed and allowed herself to cry freely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe fidgeted with her dress from where she sat next to Bruce Wayne in the back of the limo. Knowing she was going to see Lex and Lana again only served to dredge up those old memories. Of course, Lex being Lex, he had tried to stay in touch with her throughout the rest of her time in Smallville. But when she left for college in Metropolis, she severed all ties she ever had with Smallville. The fewer reminders she had of that time, the better.  
  
"Stop fidgeting. It's not very becoming of you."  
  
She looked over at Bruce and smiled, who smiled back in return. They soon arrived at the restaurant and Chloe breathed in deeply. Bruce took her hand.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss. Sullivan? If you're not feeling well, I could just-"  
  
"No, Mr. Wayne. I'm fine."  
  
"Tonight, call me Bruce."  
  
"Well Bruce, you can call me Chloe."  
  
They smiled, but then she suddenly frowned. This reminded her too much of how she and Lex had started. Last name basis, slowly made it to first names. She straightened out invisible wrinkles on her dress before Bruce opened the door, stepped out, and offered her his hand.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she took his hand and stepped out of the car to finally face the demons she'd been running from for so long. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, you guys! Keeps me writing. Now, I know this part isn't much, but it's something to tide you over until I have the next chapter up in maybe a few days. So read and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bruce and Chloe were seated at their table almost immediately after walking into the restaurant. She shifted uncomfortably from where she sat beside Bruce. He took her hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Chloe?"  
  
She sighed and simply smiled at him. "Nothing. Just... haven't seen Lex and Lana in a while."  
  
"Right. He was your boyfriend and she was your friend. From Smallville. If you're uncomfortable seeing them again, I could-"  
  
"No. I'm okay. Really."  
  
He squeezed her hand once before releasing it. Chloe turned towards the doors and frowned. Still weren't here yet. She turned back to Bruce.  
  
"I'll just be a second."  
  
"All right."  
  
She got up and walked towards the ladies room, just as Lex and Lana walked into the restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bruce. Always a pleasure," Lex said smoothly as he shook Bruce Wayne's hand.  
  
"Always. Mrs. Luthor," Bruce acknowledged Lana as he took her hand and kissed it. They all sat down.  
  
"Here alone, Bruce?"  
  
Bruce chuckled. "Not even close. She's in the ladies room."  
  
"Where did you find this one?"  
  
"She's my PR director. Not like all the other... women I'm seen with. Not by a long shot."  
  
"Careful, Bruce. You sound a tad bit smitten with her."  
  
"We work together. She's a brilliant young woman. And here she comes now."  
  
Bruce and Lex got up in respect for Bruce's date.  
  
"Lex, Lana, Chloe. I believe you've all met."  
  
Chloe came to stand beside Bruce, but didn't look into Lex's or Lana's eyes. She could feel their eyes on her though.  
  
"Yes, of course. Chloe," Lex spoke calmly as he took her hand and kissed it. She then looked into his eyes and saw everything she'd been afraid to see tonight. A different man. He was the same, mysterious Lex Luthor he always had been, that much was clear. But everything changes with time, and that was obvious by the run down, tired look in his eyes.  
  
Lex's face stilled by her hand, their gazes never leaving each other. She could feel his breathe dance across her hand.  
  
"Ahem. Chloe, nice to see you again," Lana interrupted, snaking her arm around Lex's, pulling him back to her in the process. Chloe's hand fell to her side as everyone took their seats in the booth. Of course, she was stuck sitting across from Mrs. Luthor herself, so Lex and Bruce could talk business.  
  
"So Bruce, what's this meeting about?"  
  
"Always one to get right down to business, aren't you Lex?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They then proceeded to talk, but Chloe's mind didn't comprehend what they were saying. She'd told herself that she would be strong tonight. That she would be able to look him in the eye like the mature adult that she was. But here she sat, unable to do anything but fiddle with the hem of her dress. She looked up at Lana, who was studying her carefully. Against Chloe's better instincts, she couldn't help but send Lana a disgusted look before turning back to fidgeting with her dress.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you agree, Lex?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes. I think that's the best way to go about it."  
  
Bruce continued to talk, but Lex couldn't, for the life of him, comprehend anything he was saying. How could he be expected to, when the love of his life sat not too far away from him? And, sad as it was, he wasn't referring to his wife. He chanced a look in her direction, and his breathe caught.  
  
She looked incredibly uncomfortable, sitting there beside Bruce. He had to shove down the urge to take her hand under the table and give it a reassuring squeeze. From the second he'd seen her standing before him, he couldn't think of anything but her. And that was very bad when your wife was currently sitting beside you and Bruce Wayne sat across from you, talking. He forced himself to pay attention to what Bruce was saying.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.' 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys. Ok, another kinda short chapter. I just wanted to put this one up since I won't be here for about a week (Disney World WOOO). But when I get back, I'll get back to work on this story. So nobody bail on me now! ;) Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! Stay safe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cool air hit them as they stepped out of the restaurant and Chloe shivered. Bruce noticed and draped his jacket over her, and Chloe smiled. Lex watched this all with slight jealousy.  
  
'She just works for him. You're married. Move on.'  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Lex."  
  
Lex took Bruce's extended hand and shook it. "You too, Bruce. Chloe."  
  
He said her name somewhat affectionately, and it was all Lana could do not to pull him back to their limo.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
Chloe faked a smile. "Lana."  
  
Each couple made for their respective limos and took off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chloe. I need these memos faxed to Mr. Limesberg."  
  
She took the small stack of papers from Bruce and walked over to the fax machine just as he left her office. She heard the door open behind her a minute later and spoke, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Anything else you needed?"  
  
"A talk would be nice."  
  
She turned slowly to see Lex Luthor in her doorway, leaning ever so gracefully against the doorframe. She walked over to her desk and sat down, pretending to read some random piece of paper that was on her desk. "I don't think I can help you there, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Didn't know we were back to formalities, Chloe."  
  
"Didn't know we were back to groveling."  
  
"I'm not groveling. Just checking up on an old friend."  
  
"Old being the operative word," she retorted, getting up from her desk and moving to her filing cabinet. He grabbed her wrist gently.  
  
"You still hate me."  
  
"And that's a shock to you why?"  
  
He let go of her wrist and smirked.  
  
"Fine. I don't hate you, but I don't like you. Now that we've got that taken care of, it'd be great if you could leave. I've got work to do."  
  
"Right. Bruce Wayne's personal assistant. Whatever happened to journalism? Reporting? Uncovering the truth?"  
  
"Believe it or not, there isn't as much truth to uncover in Metropolis as there was in Smallville."  
  
"No meteors, no story. Is that your motto now," he asked as he leaned against her desk. She sighed.  
  
"Yes. Are we done here?"  
  
"Not quite. You've certainly changed, Chlo'," he cooed as he stroked his finger down her cheek. She shivered slightly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Lex. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."  
  
She cleared her throat. "How's the wife?"  
  
"Wonderful," he replied deadpan, running his finger along her neck. She grasped his hand to stop his actions and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Why are you here, Lex?"  
  
"Last night, seeing you again. I can't say those same, lustful feelings came back, because to be completely honest, they'd never gone away."  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Give me another chance, Chloe."  
  
She stared at him blankly before throwing her head back in laughter. After a while, she looked at him and her laughter died down. "Oh, you're serious?"  
  
"Yes. I'm more than willing to grovel. Beg?"  
  
"Lex, as funny as it would be to see you on your hands and knees, begging for me to take you back, you're married. And I still can't forgive you for what you did."  
  
He seemed to think that over for a second before backing her into her desk and trapping her there with an arm on either side. He leaned forward, which caused her to lean back.  
  
"I was an idiot for doing what I did. I was a bigger idiot for letting you get away."  
  
"Letting!? You didn't let me do anything."  
  
"The fact of the matter is I never stopped loving you. Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll leave." He leaned down and kissed her softly, but still firmly, on the lips. After a second, he pulled back. "Tell me."  
  
She looked him in the eye and couldn't form the words. "I. I can't."  
  
He smirked down at her. "I knew it." He kissed her again, this time more persistent, until she finally gave in and kissed him back. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk, moving himself between her legs. After kissing for just a second, she forcefully shoved him back until he hit the wall. She climbed off the desk and walked over to him, pressing herself firmly against every inch of his body, kissing him passionately. Just as his hands traveled lower on her body, she pulled back and smirked, wiping her lips.  
  
"Well, that was fun, but I've really got work to do." She walked over to her desk, sat down, and got back to work as if their kiss had never happened.  
  
It took him a second to comprehend what had just happened. "Chloe."  
  
"Have a good day, Lex."  
  
He stared at her for a second before straightening his clothes out and walking towards the door. He turned back to her.  
  
"When you decide on what to do, you know where to find me." He stepped out of the office and closed the door. Chloe rested her head on her desk and groaned.  
  
'Here we go again.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, I'm back! And I come bearing gifts! A new chapter. Ok so here it is. Please. no one kill me? I'm too young to die and I haven't even finished the story yet. ;) Read, enjoy, and of course review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap... tap. Sigh. Tap.  
  
Lana grabbed the pen out of Lex's hand and set it down on the desk.  
  
"Preoccupied?"  
  
Lex looked up and smiled slightly. "Yes. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"That's been happening a lot lately," she replied as she leaned against the desk and stared down at him. "You've been spacing out at work... at home... I'm concerned."  
  
He grabbed his suitcase and got up from his chair. "Don't be. I'm just preoccupied, like you said. Got certain things on my mind."  
  
"And by certain things, you mean Chloe Sullivan, am I right?"  
  
"I never took you for the jealous type, Lana."  
  
She scoffed. "I'm not jealous."  
  
"That's right. You're 'concerned'."  
  
She noticed the humor in his voice and shook her head. "Why is it that lately, all we do is argue?"  
  
"Lately," he asked with a laugh.  
  
"Fine. Why is it that all we've done since we've been married is argue? I don't see how we put up with each other?"  
  
"Years of practice, dear," he said sarcastically as he made his way to the door. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"I hate the way you always have to have the last word in a discussion. Now answer me, why are we even married, since it's pretty damn clear you're bored with this marriage."  
  
"You know why we got married. We stayed married for the image. Couldn't just up and divorce you when I found out you "lost" the baby, now could I?"  
  
She held his gaze for a second, and then laughed nervously. "Ok, answer seriously this time, Lex."  
  
He threw a smirk over his shoulder as he made his way out of the office. She stared after him, scared that what he said was true.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An insistent knocking on the door brought Chloe out of her daydream and she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let me in, we need to talk."  
  
"I think all the talking we needed to do was done in my office. Unless you have more to discuss. In that case, you can schedule an appointment."  
  
"Let me in."  
  
"So demanding for someone who told *me* I could find *him*. Got sick of waiting?"  
  
"What I'm sick of is talking through this door. Just let me in."  
  
"And the magic word would be," she asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Nope. Try again."  
  
He sighed. "Please?"  
  
The door was barely open before he pushed through and walked into her living room.  
  
"Sure, you can come in."  
  
"You shouldn't have opened the door if you didn't want me coming in," he replied, sitting on her couch.  
  
"Didn't give me much of a choice, but oh well."  
  
"You could've just ignored me."  
  
"Ignore you? Please. Now, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why haven't you called me?"  
  
"I didn't know there was a time stamp on your little demand."  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Yes master," she snarked as she sat down across from him in her favorite chair. She sighed as she settled in.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Stop giving me commands as if I'm your little puppy dog. And fine. I'll answer your question if you answer mine."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"That's a pretty stupid question."  
  
"Then give me a stupid answer."  
  
He smirked. "You know, I missed this."  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"This. Our verbal judo. I can never do this with Lana."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel special?"  
  
"Does it?"  
  
She simply stared at him. Sighing, he looked down at her hand and enveloped it in his. To both of their surprise, she didn't pull her hand back. Instead, she tangled their fingers together and looked down at them as well.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Why do you let me do this to you?"  
  
"Because I'm a glutton for punishment," she answered, chuckling. He smiled and looked up at her.  
  
"You think that if you forgive me, you lose. You made a promise to yourself long ago that you'd hate me until the day you die, and if you let yourself give into this, it'll be like you lost. Am I right?"  
  
She continued to stare at their conjoined hands.  
  
"I've had to pay for what I did by living my life without you."  
  
She looked up at him, willing the tears not to form in her eyes. "You don't think I've had to pay?"  
  
"I know you did. But now... I need you, Chloe. We can both stop hurting."  
  
"Lex..."  
  
"Shh," he whispered as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "You don't have to decide now. I would tell you to come see me, but we've already tried that route."  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"I'll leave."  
  
He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he got up and walked out the door. She sat there for a while, contemplating what she should do. He was right. She didn't want to feel like she'd betrayed herself by giving into him. But she couldn't fight or deny what she felt for him.  
  
She shot up from the couch and walked over to the door, swinging it open. She jumped back as she noticed Lex standing there.  
  
"Forget something?"  
  
"No. Did you?"  
  
"Yea." She stepped forward, making sure to press every inch of her body to every inch of his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She very slowly began to kiss him, teasing him as she backed them into her apartment. He pushed the door closed with his foot and pressed her against it, making the kiss more intense. When air became necessary, he pulled away and kissed his way down her neck. She held him there, moaning a little at his actions.  
  
"What about Lana?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
She sighed. "Let me ask you something. Do you make it a habit to cheat on the women you love?"  
  
He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "No, I don't. Because I don't love Lana."  
  
"But then why-"  
  
"Please. I don't want to have *this* discussion again."  
  
"But we've never discussed this before."  
  
"No. Lana and I. We had the same discussion just this morning." He rest his forehead on hers. "Let's not talk about Lana now. I've got other plans for that mouth."  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
He nodded and went back to kissing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone ringing woke her up and she reached over to grab it. She clicked it on and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, hi Chloe. It's... Lana. Didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Chloe sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey. What do you need?"  
  
"Can't a girl call her old friend?"  
  
"Not when said girl hasn't called this friend in years."  
  
She heard Lana sigh on the other line. "I need to know if Lex is there. He didn't come home last night."  
  
"Why would Lex be *here*?"  
  
"I just... is he there or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not quite believing you."  
  
"Well, that's just not my problem. Good bye Lana." She clicked the phone off and threw it onto the chair next to the couch. She turned and smiled at Lex's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was hard to believe that during the day, he was a masterful businessman.  
  
They hadn't slept together. Well, of course they'd slept together, but they didn't have sex. She wanted to take this slow, which was funny considering they'd already done it all before. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips as he slowly started to wake up.  
  
"Morning," he murmured against her lips.  
  
"Morning. Your dear wife just called."  
  
"And you woke me up for that? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Chloe laughed and laid back down as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She noticed that you were MIA last night."  
  
"And she called you?"  
  
Chloe nodded and turned in his arms to look at him.  
  
"You don't fully forgive me, do you?"  
  
She inhaled deeply before answering. "No, not completely. But, I'm giving you the chance to earn my forgiveness."  
  
He kissed her quickly. "Thank you. I should get going."  
  
"Right. Back home to your 'wife'," Chloe replied with slight bitterness in her voice as he sat up. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Don't be upset. You're the one I love."  
  
"Then why don't you leave her and be with me, if I'm the one you love?"  
  
"You know I can't do that," he answered quietly, putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat.  
  
"Why not," she asked as she followed him to the door.  
  
"She's part of my image. I can't just divorce her. It would be-"  
  
"-bad for your image. Yeah. Because, heaven forbid a man divorce his wife. It's almost unthinkable."  
  
"Don't be like this."  
  
"Well what do you expect me to be like? Happy because I'm now going to be your dirty little secret?"  
  
"No. Chloe, I can see it in your eyes, you're rethinking giving me another chance."  
  
She crossed her arms and stared at a spot on the wall. "Maybe."  
  
He cupped her cheek and turned her face toward him. "I'll divorce her."  
  
She laughed. "No you won't."  
  
"Yes, I will. I'll go do it right now. Anything for you."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her briefly before opening the door. "Yes. I'll come back tonight, okay?"  
  
She simply nodded as she watched him get in the elevator and leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex dropped his keys on his desk and checked to see if he had any messages. He had none. He turned around as he heard someone walk in.  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Lex," she said happily as she enveloped him in a hug. He awkwardly returned it.  
  
"Okay, you're unusually happy." He didn't think she'd be this happy after the discussion they'd had the morning before and him not coming home last night. "We need to talk, Lana."  
  
She noticed his serious demeanor and nodded. "Okay, but um... I have some news for you."  
  
He sighed. "Okay, you go first."  
  
"Okay." She breathed in and smiled brightly. "Lex, I'm pregnant!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok this chapter took a little while longer to write, but hopefully, you'll love it regardless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She jogged to the door at the first ring of the doorbell and slowly opened it, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. Lex looked up at her from where he stood and said two simple words.  
  
"I can't."  
  
She stared at him for a moment before slamming the door in his face. Lex sighed and pressed his hand against the closed door.  
  
"Come on, Chloe. Let me in so I can explain."  
  
The door flew open. "Explain, talk, demand," she snarked, punctuating each word with a jab in the chest. "That's all you ever seem to do. What is it this time? What's keeping you from doing what *you* want to do?"  
  
Lex ran a hand over his baldhead, an obvious sign that he was nervous. "She's pregnant."  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Like she was pregnant before? Come on, Lex. She's probably lying to keep you married to her."  
  
Chloe's smile faded away at Lex's serious expression. "She showed me the test. She's pregnant."  
  
Chloe nodded, not quite sure what to say. "So, this..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chloe."  
  
She leaned against the wall and looked directly in front of her, a harsh laugh escaping her lips.  
  
"It was over before it even began."  
  
He turned her face to look at him and brushed his lips gently against her own. When they pulled away, she noticed something in his eyes. Doubt. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. Either that, or...  
  
"Well, I guess I'll... see you when I see you."  
  
He nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"Bye," she replied and closed the door. She'd no sooner locked the door than she ran to her room to grab a manila folder from her desk. She jogged over to the phone in the living room and plopped down on the couch. Dialing a number, she waited for the secretary to answer. Soon, she was being directed to his office.  
  
"Hello. This is Chloe Sullivan... Yes, *that* Chloe Sullivan... I have a sort of business proposition for you... Oh believe me, you will want to see what I have... 3:00 tomorrows sounds great... I'll be there, good bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, a slightly triumphant smile gracing her face before it turned into a somewhat evil one. There was no way Chloe Sullivan was going down without a fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe sat on a bench in the deserted park, waiting for him to show up. She felt his presence there before she even saw him, and she braced herself for the worst. He sat down beside her.  
  
"What do you want, Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
"Oh, I don't see the need for formalities, Lionel. We're practically old buddies."  
  
"What is this 'business proposition' you have for me," he asked, leaning closer to her, keeping his voice low and condescending. She pulled out the manila folder and let it fall onto his lap. He opened it and studied the contents, frowning slightly, but masking it well.  
  
"Okay, you have my full attention now. I just want you to know that you're- "  
  
"Playing a very dangerous game, I know. But I'm willing to play this game, as long as you're willing to give me what I need."  
  
"Is that so," he asked seductively, running a finger down her cheek. She pushed it away.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I'm willing to keep the contents of that manila folder in my possession, and my possession only... if you'll tell me everything I need to know about Lana Luthor, and your... 'involvement' with her."  
  
He smirked at her and pushed the folder back towards her. "You're wasting your time. My daughter-in-law is none of your business. What is this really about, Chloe? I mean, I always knew you were bitter about Lex and Lana's relationship-"  
  
"This has nothing to do with being bitter," she replied, trying to keep the hurt of Lana being referred to as 'daughter in law' down to a bare minimum. "This has to do with Lex being happy with his life. As you probably already know, Lana is pregnant."  
  
"Of course I know that. I am part of the family, Chloe." He ran his fingers through his hair and got up. "I suggest you leave well enough alone before you get hurt." He started to walk away.  
  
"Fine. But this," she raised the folder and smiled. "This will be sold to the first newspaper that I can reach. This can ruin you, Lionel, and you know that. Now, *I* suggest you sit down and talk to me."  
  
He sat back down on the bench and looked her dead in the eye. "Lana and I... we have an understanding of sorts. She gives me what I want and need, and I keep her little 'indiscretions' secret."  
  
"What indiscretions?"  
  
"None that you should be worried about."  
  
"She wasn't pregnant before, was she?" Lionel nodded slowly and Chloe laughed. "That's ALL you have on her? Lex already knows she faked the pregnancy. Why would she-"  
  
"That's not the only thing I have on her. But this is all beside the point."  
  
"So, you hold these little family secrets against her and she... gives you what you want."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So, you're fucking your son's wife? How original of you, Lionel."  
  
"Yes well, now that you know everything you needed to know, I'll be taking this." He grabbed the folder out of her hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And I don't expect you to have extra copies of this. Steer clear of me and my family, Ms. Sullivan. Do we understand each other?"  
  
She nodded, a small smile forming at her lips when he turned to walk away. She got up and walked in the opposite direction when she felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around. Lionel snatched her purse from her and reached inside, pulling out a small recorder.  
  
"Clever girl. Just not clever enough."  
  
They both walked their separate ways, Chloe's anger getting the best of her. So now she knew something that could change everything, but had no proof. She could tell Lex, but he might not believe her. There was only one thing she could do.  
  
She got out her phone and called one of her contacts in Metropolis.  
  
"Hey, yeah. It's me. Look, I need you to look into two people for me... Just follow them tonight and tomorrow, see if anything happens. Lionel and Lana Luthor. Just take pictures, notes, do what you need to do. Okay? Thanks so much, I owe you one."  
  
She hung up the phone and got in her car.  
  
'Looks like it's time to revisit my old reporter days.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two mornings later, Lex and Lana found themselves sitting at the breakfast table, talking.  
  
"So, how far along are you?"  
  
"Just a few weeks. Not very long." Lana did a mental calculation and frowned slightly.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just... figuring when the baby'll be here."  
  
He nodded. "That's going to be a while from now if you're only a few weeks." Lex seemed to do his own calculation in his head, but the butler knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, the mail."  
  
"I'll take that," Lana said, grasping the letters before Lex could. She scanned them and found nothing for her. She handed them to Lex.  
  
"How kind of you," she responded, taking the letters and flipping through them. Bill. Bill. Junk... A letter from Bruce?  
  
He opened it and took out the two sheets of paper enclosed in the envelope, not noticing the other contents. He read the longer one first. Seeing as it was just the contract to his and Bruce's business deal, he pushed it aside to read the other sheet of paper.  
  
I have something of interest for you. I guess old habits really do die hard. You can thank me properly later.  
  
Chloe.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows until he noticed the envelope. He pulled out the pictures and the small cassette and flipped through the pictures.  
  
"Hmm, what is it dear?"  
  
"I don't know." He shoved the pictures toward her until they were all visible and he never took his eyes off of her. "You tell me." 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, last chapter you guys! I just want to thank everyone for reading and giving me those great reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this last update.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stared blankly at the pictures for a second before meeting his eyes. "What's the meaning of this, Lex?"  
  
"Like I said before, you tell me," he replied, leaning forward on his arms, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but it's not funny." She got up to put her dishes in the kitchen sink.  
  
"The pictures don't lie, Lana. So, all this time... you've been with him."  
  
"I don't need to hear this, Lex. I've got things to do."  
  
"Like my father," he asked, his anger building quickly as he followed her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled a notebook into her lap. He looked down at her, disgustedly. Even though she wasn't looking directly at him, she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"You know, this may not have been the most successful marriage in the world, but I thought you would at least have enough sense and dignity to not be like all those other bitches I dated, excluding Chloe."  
  
"Of course, not Chloe! No, she was the perfect little angel in your eyes. I could never compare to her. I tried to love you, Lex. I really did. But the way you looked at me, the way you've always seen me... you were always comparing me to her."  
  
"Keep Chloe out of this," he replied through clenched teeth. "This has nothing to do with her."  
  
"Alright, fine. Yes, I slept with your father. Is that what you wanted me to say?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Lana looked down at her notebook and Lex smirked slightly. "What a tangled web we weave."  
  
A silence descended on them as Lex thought over his next question. "Is this child even mine?"  
  
Lana looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "No."  
  
Lex nodded and got up, looking down at her once again. "I'll be back later to make the arrangements."  
  
"Lex! I am not having an abortion. This is my child!"  
  
Lex chuckled, no real humor behind the harsh sound. "Who said anything about an abortion? We're getting a divorce."  
  
He walked toward the door, but she was at his side in a second. "You can't... what am I going to do?"  
  
He sighed and turned to her. "As much as I despise you right now, I'm not just going to leave you to the wolves. Well, not yet anyways. You can have this place. Live here. Raise your child here. You're going to tell my father that this baby is his, and anything that happens after that is your problem."  
  
She nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry, Lex."  
  
He looked at her once more before he walked out of the penthouse apartment and walked out of her life once and for all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She grabbed her car keys and headed for the door, off to join her friend Stacie in their monthly shopping spree. She opened the door and was confronted with a very fiery Lex Luthor. He backed her into the apartment until her back hit a wall. She looked behind him to notice the door wide open and her neighbors eyeing them wearily.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. McKee. How're the children," she asked nervously, her eyes returning to Lex once the other couple made their way to the elevators. "Can I help you?"  
  
"How'd you do it, Chloe?"  
  
She noticed how close they were and cleared her throat, hoping he'd give her a little breathing room. He didn't. Instead, he pressed her harder into the wall, their faces unbearably close.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, determined not to let show just how much he was affecting her current state of mind. "I blackmailed your father into telling me all about his relationship with your dear wife. That explains the cassette tape I sent. He thought he had taken the only one, but lucky for me, I had two recorders in my purse that day. As for the pictures, I had a friend spy on the two of them."  
  
He smiled. "Some things never change," he remarked as he ran his hands up and down her sides. "You're still as intuitive and resourceful as ever."  
  
She leaned her head against the wall and stared at him. "You're not mad? You looked a tad bit angry when you came in here and practically molded me into the wall."  
  
He laughed. "No. Just thought I'd get the element of surprise." He leaned forward into the little space they had between them and lightly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but it left her wanting more. She leaned forward, urging him to strengthen the kiss, but he pulled back.  
  
"We're getting a divorce."  
  
"Already? You haven't even proposed yet," she joked. She got a laugh out of him.  
  
"Not us, silly. Lana and I. The baby isn't mine, and even if it was... I couldn't stay with her, even for the sake of the kid, knowing what she did."  
  
Chloe's heart sank. She knew Lex was probably heartbroken, but was trying hard not to show it. Lana had followed the footsteps of just about every other woman Lex had been with and now, she was pregnant with his father's child. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I know how much you wanted a child."  
  
"Yeah, well, a part of me thinks this is all for the best," he replied smoothly, leaning down to capture her mouth in a more heated kiss. Even as she kissed him back, she couldn't suppress down the nagging feeling in her gut that he was choosing to be with her because Lana had let him down. Feeling her stiffen in his arms, he pulled back.  
  
"I love you, Chloe. Not by default, but because I can't help it."  
  
She gasped and punched him in the arm. "Because 'you can't help it'? Gee, thanks."  
  
"You know what I meant," he replied, smiling. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan. Clear enough?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you were right. I want children. But who says I can't still have em?"  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she pushed him away. "Oh, no you don't. I'm only 23. I've got a career. I..."  
  
"Alright. Alright. But hey, atleast we can begin the process, hm?"  
  
Before she could answer, he scooped her up in his arms and she shrieked happily. He carried her to her room, everything else forgotten, both only caring that they'd finally ended up with whom they were truly meant to be with. 


End file.
